


I Have A Boyfriend

by ink_writes16



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: I wrote this during class and looked like an idiot cause I was smiling so much, M/M, TW: He's drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writes16/pseuds/ink_writes16
Summary: Race gets drunk and shows up at Jack's and then he just gets super cute with Spot (this is after their dating) and its some cute fluff.





	I Have A Boyfriend

Spot was on the couch reading. Race wasn’t home but would be soon. Spot’s phone rang; he picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

Why was Jack calling him at midnight? He opened the call.

“Hey, Spot. So, Race just showed up at my house.”

“Why?”

“Well, he’s very drunk. I need you to come and pick him up. Davey’s outta town and I don’t have the car.” 

Spot got up and grabbed his keys. “On my way.”

~~~~~

Spot knocked on the door. There was a thud then Jack opened the door. Race was face down on the floor behind him. 

“He tripped and fell and then just laid there.”

Spot sighed. “I’ll deal with him.”

Jack walked up the stairs. “I’m going to bed.”

“Thanks, Jack.” Jack waved him off and disappeared into the room. Spot looked at Race. “What are we gonna do with you?”

Race lifted his head. “Spottie?" Race tried sitting up. “Wha’ you doin’ ‘ere?”

Spot helped Race stand. “You told me you weren’t going to drink anymore.”

“An’ you tol’ me you di’n’ smoke. Bu’ here you are, smokin’ hot.”

Spot laughed. “Oh my, god.”

They hobbled to the car. Spot dropped Race into the passenger seat, reaching across to buckle him in. Race pecked his cheek. Spot looked at him, there faces close together. Race leaned closer and kissed him again but quickly pulled away.

“I’ sorry. I shoul’na done dat. I have a boyfrien’.”

Spot laughed again. “I don’t think he’ll mind.”


End file.
